Conventionally, in an oil control valve mounting arrangement, an opening is formed in an upper wall of a cylinder head cover and a valve case accommodating an oil control valve covers this opening from the upper side of the cylinder head cover. With this, by utilizing the opening, there is formed an oil passageway communicating the oil control valve to a valve timing adjusting mechanism (Patent Document 1).
Further, in the oil control valve mounting arrangement, there is a need for ensuring sealing between e.g. a cylinder head cover formed of resin and the cylindrical body in order to prevent such phenomenon of leaking of oil or the like to the outside of the cover via the boundary face relative to the metal cylindrical body insert-molded in this cover.
With the above-described conventional oil control valve mounting arrangement, a peripheral groove is formed in the outer peripheral portion of the cylindrical body and an amount of adhesive agent is applied in advanced to the inner surface of this peripheral groove at the time of insert molding. Then, with curing of this adhesive agent, the sealing is ensured (see, e.g. Patent Document 2).